


Here if You Need Me

by Mr_Pinniped



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fingering, Friends With Benefits, Gay Gyro Gearloose, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Pansexual Launchpad McQuack, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, Self-blaming, Shared Trauma, Trans Gyro Gearloose, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Pinniped/pseuds/Mr_Pinniped
Summary: The Spear of Selene has disappeared into space, with Della inside it, and Gyro can't stop blaming himself.
Relationships: Gyro Gearloose/Launchpad McQuack
Kudos: 13





	Here if You Need Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I'm working on another, longer fic (Everything Crashes for a Reason) that's set a year or two before Della's disappearance/ the triplets' birth, in which Launchpad and Gyro are roommates. 
> 
> As I'm plotting that out, I went off on a tangent thinking about Gyro coping with his role in building the Spear of Selene, and then this happened. I promise I sat down with every intention of writing a PLATONIC hurt/comfort, but... I guess the characters had other ideas. LP is just so easy to ship with literally everyone.

“Gyro? You at home right now?”

“Yeah. Come on up.” Gyro stared at his cell phone. He’d been alone a lot this week. He didn’t really want to talk to anyone right now. But he didn’t want to be keep being alone either. Anyway, it was too late to change his mind, because a key was already rattling in the lock. Launchpad must have already been halfway up the stairs when he called. 

“Hey Launchpad. How’s it going?” Gyro spoke flatly, not looking up from the paperclip he had been unbending and re-bending for the past twenty minutes.

“Well, you know. It’s been a hard week for everyone, myself included. But since you’ve been by yourself here I thought I’d check in.” Launchpad immediately pulled two mugs out of the cabinet and started making tea. 

“I’ve just been… sitting here.” Gyro shrugged. There were several technical reports on the table, but he hadn’t found the energy to read them. None of his projects seemed to matter now, except for one. “How’s everyone else?”

Launchpad looked uncomfortable. “It’s been pretty rough up at the manor. Donald and Mr. McD had a big fight. And then Donald took the eggs and left. I just went down to the marina, to help him fixing up his old houseboat. He says he’s not going back. Plans to raise the kids himself.” 

Gyro looked up. “All three of them?” This was ambitious, but somehow not entirely surprising. Donald was dedicated to his sister more than to anyone else in the world. He’d do anything for her children. And he was stubborn enough that if he had decided to cut ties with Scrooge, he would stick to that decision, even if that meant caring for three newborns alone.

“Yep. All three. And they’re due to hatch any day now. It’s not gonna be easy for him, but he’s pretty determined. Anyway, I was passing through the neighborhood on the way back and I wanted to check in and see how you’re holding up.” 

Gyro waved a hand noncommittally. “As well as can be expected for someone coping with the fact that one of my inventions actually killed someone.” 

Launchpad set a steaming mug in front of Gyro and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“You don’t know that. Just because Della’s lost doesn’t mean she’s dead.”

Gyro scoffed. “That’s what Mr. McDuck said, too. I thought he’d fire me, but he didn’t. So I tried to quit. He didn’t let me. Said I was the only person he trusted to design and build the search-and-rescue rockets. Stupid decision, if you ask me. If I already lost one rocket, what makes him think I can make the next one safe?”

Launchpad picked up the tea and moved over to the sofa. “Come over here.” Gyro sighed, but obeyed, folding his body against the arm of the couch, knees drawn up to his chest.

“You know perfectly well it wasn’t your fault, Gyro.” Launchpad pushed the tea towards him again, and Gyro finally picked it up and drank it. It had been brewed exactly to Gyro’s usual specifications. Launchpad wasn’t the brightest bulb in the chandelier, but he did pay attention to how others were feeling. Gyro sometimes wished he could read emotions the way Launchpad did. 

“It’s at least partially my fault. I built the rocket.”

“And Della flew off with it before it was ready. Before you’d had a chance to check that the cosmic conditions were optimal for launch.”

“Yes, but I should have- I don’t know- disabled it or something! Made it so that it _couldn’t_ launch in sub-optimal conditions!” 

“You can’t predict everything. And Della’s stubborn. Stubborn enough that I wouldn’t be surprised if she survived a crash through sheer force of will alone.” Launchpad bounced his hand off the sofa arm for emphasis.

“I don’t think that’s a thing, physiologically.”

“Della is one of the best pilots I know. She could fly before she could drive. I’m sure she could land safely somewhere.”

“Land? Where? Space is huge, Launchpad! There’s nothing to land _on!_ There’s no evidence that she crashed back on Earth, and that rocket is definitely capable of leaving orbit! Unless she managed to hit the moon, she could be literally anywhere! And the odd of her hitting something are, quite literally, astronomical.” 

“Well, if there’s nothing to crash into out there, she’s probably ok, right?” Launchpad reached over and gave Gyro’s elbow a reassuring squeeze. 

“It’s possible. Even if part of the ship’s life-support went down, she could survive for decades, maybe more, as long as she found the oxy-chew. Thing is, she’s not the best mechanic. I don’t know how much damage the ship took. All I know for sure is that the communications array is out. And without that, I can’t get any data on the engine function, or the hull integrity, or the electrical systems, or--”

“You wrote a manual for it, though, right? So she might be able to fix some stuff?” 

Gyro scoffed. “Like Della would _ever_ bother to read anything I wrote. And even if she read the book, I don’t know if she’d understand how to fix the ship. Rocket science isn’t easy.”

“Give her some credit. Della isn’t as good as you, of course, but she’s a better mechanic that you think.” That was Launchpad, ever-optimistic, ever able to find a scrap of hope in a dire situation. 

“I never thought I’d ever say this, but I’d be thrilled if it turned out you were right and I was wrong.”

Gyro leaned over on the couch cushions, realizing his eyes were wet again. Crying was illogical. Why had he been doing so much of it this week? Launchpad’s hand had made its way up to Gyro’s shoulder now. Gyro scooted closer and allowed himself to be pulled up close to the larger duck. He felt a bit silly, like a child being comforting after a nightmare. But there _was_ something soothing about being held like this. He let his head rest on Launchpad’s chest, feeling the smooth leather of the bomber jacket cool against his face. 

“What about you?” he finally asked. “Are you still going to live up at the manor?” Launchpad had started the process of moving out of their shared apartment a few weeks before. He had planned to stay on Killmotor Hill and assist Duckworth in taking care of McDuck manor when Scrooge started his space journey. 

“Plan’s changed a little bit, obviously. But Mr. Duckworth’s eyesight is definitely going, so I’m still taking over as Mr. McDuck’s driver, and maybe do a bit of maintenance around the place. I’m almost set up in the space above the garage now. Should have the last of my stuff out of here by the end of this month.”

“Hmm.” Gyro murmured assent, settling himself more comfortably against Launchpad’s torso. “It’s been quiet here, without you.” That was the closest he could get to saying he missed Launchpad. 

“A good quiet?”

“Usually, I’d say I appreciate being alone with my thoughts without distractions. But right now? There’s just… too many thoughts to be alone with.”

Launchpad looked down at Gyro. One thumb started to gently stroke the feathers on Gyro’s cheek. “Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?” 

His face was so concerned, so tender. Gyro couldn’t help himself. He didn’t even think about it. He just impulsively leaned up and pressed a kiss to Launchpad’s beak. Launchpad’s eyes widened in surprise for a moment, but he quickly leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around Gyro’s body. 

“Didn’t realize you were interested, GG.” Launchpad’s voice had gone all husky.

“I’m not.” Gyro admitted. No, that sounded too harsh. “I mean, I don’t think I want to _date_ you, or anything. I’m just…” he paused for a moment, trying to consider his words. “I really need to do something that isn’t thinking about rockets.” 

Launchpad’s hands slid gently down Gyro’s back. “So more like a friends-with-benefits thing?”

“I guess? I’m not as experienced with this… relationship stuff as you are. As you know.”

“That’s totally ok. I’m happy to provide a distraction. But only if you’re sure that’s what you want.” 

Gyro considered for a moment. He felt surprisingly safe and secure, doing this. He knew that Launchpad had plenty of casual relationships, and that the pilot was somehow on good terms with nearly all of his exes. They didn’t have to make a big deal out of it. He just needed to _feel_ something. He climbed over so that he was sitting straddled on Launchpad’s lap, hands balanced on the larger bird’s shoulders. .

“Please,” he whispered. 

“You got it, GG.” Launchpad leaned in and kissed him again, planting his hands firmly on Gyro’s hips. Gyro let his tongue slip out and probe against Launchpad’s bill, which parted slightly to allow him access. Gyro allowed his hands to rove under the collar of Launchpad’s jacket, caressing the soft feathers at the base of his neck. His skin was so _warm!_ Gyro moved his beak down to preen those feathers, as Launchpad shrugged out of his jacket, tossing it aside. He unbuttoned Gyro’s vest as well, then slid a hand up the back of Gyro’s shirt, other hand playing through Gyro’s hair. They kissed again, for several minutes, Gyro feeling the tight muscles in his back start to unwind under Launchpad’s touch. 

It felt like Launchpad was getting hard already. Gyro moved his hips a bit, and was rewarded with a soft, pleasurable groan. He pressed their bodies together, feeling the bulge in Launchpad’s pants grow larger and stiffer as he did. 

“Here? Or do you want to move to the bedroom?” Launchpad muttered.

“Here’s fine. It’s not like anyone else is around.”

Launchpad wrapped both his arms around Gyro and stood straight up, lifting the chicken’s slender body so that Gyro’s legs were wrapped firmly around Launchpad’s waist. Gyro snuggled his head into the crook of Launchpad’s neck and let himself be lifted and pressed up against the wall and kissed him hard. Gyro started to grind his pelvis again, feeling his own arousal start to build between his legs. 

“Let me down?” Gyro mumbled.

Launchpad stepped back and set Gyro gently down on the sofa, then sat down beside him, running a hand over his thigh. “What do you want to do next?”

“Well, if I understand correctly, taking our clothes off is the usual next step.”

Launchpad chuckled, then slipped his hands under Gyro’s shirt, pulling it up over the chicken’s head, accidentally knocking his glasses askew in the process. Gyro fixed his glasses, then tugged at Launchpad’s t-shirt, before moving hands to the duck’s belt. Launchpad shuddered as Gyro’s hand slid over him, and moments later, his trousers were off and his cock sprang free, standing proudly at attention. 

Gyro eyed him nervously. “Wow, you’re big.” It was nearly as thick as Gyro’s entire arm. 

“Yeah.” Surprisingly, Launchpad looked slightly embarrassed. “I can use my fingers instead, if it’s too much for you.” 

Gyro wrapped his hand around it, and started to gently pump the shaft. Launchpad let out a soft his of breath as he did so. “May I try with my mouth?”

“Mmmm. That would be nice.”

Gyro knelt down on the floor and started kissing and preening his way up Lauchpad’s thigh. A musky, manly smell filled his nostrils as he positioned his face between the larger bird’s thighs. He opened his beak and began to swirl his tongue around the head of the cock, and Launchpad let out a strangled cry of pleasure. Gyro couldn’t take Launchpad’s entire length in his mouth, but he sucked the head and pumped the shaft with his hand, taking cues from the mumbled sounds above him. 

“A little faster?”

Gyro obeyed, clasping his hand just a little more tightly as he did so. Launchpad’s hands began to stroke his hair, and he leaned into the sensation. It had been a while since Gyro had any sexual contact. He’d forgotten how satisfying it was to do this. Figuring out how to please another person was a puzzle, really. Something he just had to learn by doing. And to do that, he had to focus on nothing but sensation. He fell into a steady rhythm, pumping up and down, both hands wrapped around Launchpad’s massive shaft. 

The larger bird was panting hard now, and his legs were starting to tremble. “I think I’m gonna-”

“Go ahead!” Gyro said, before taking as much of the length as he could into his mouth. 

Launchpad’s fingers tangled tightly in Gyro’s hair. Gyro could practically feel the cock pulsing in his hand as a hot load shot into his throat. For such a large cock, the amount of cum was surprisingly manageable. Gyro slowed his hands and gently licked the shaft a few more times as Launchpad's breath settled again. Gyro rested his head on Launchpad's thigh and looked up at his face. There was something unbelievably satisfying to the knowledge that he was able to bring another person to orgasm.

Launchpad slumped against the couch cushions, panting for a while, as Gyro got up and rinsed his mouth in the kitchen sink. “Wow. You’re pretty good at that, G.”

Gyro looked over at him. “I don’t believe you.”

“Why not?” Launchpad’s face was utterly perplexed, still partially in his post-orgasmic haze. 

“I’ve only done this once before,” Gyro admitted. “And you’ve been with so many people, there’s no way I can compare.”

“It’s not about comparing.” Launchpad pulled Gyro up onto his lap again. “Every partner is different. People have different things that they like and dislike, and different things they’re good at. The point is to enjoy what you have with the person you’re with.”

“How do you avoid comparing, though?”

“Every person I’ve been with has had something different to offer, and I try to treasure the experience with all of them."

Gyro was quiet for a moment. Launchpad wasn’t the most intelligent person, but his words had undeniable wisdom. He always seemed to live in the moment, worrying about neither past nor future. Unlike Gyro, who constantly worried about both. 

“You ok?” Launchpad asked, “You’re making that face you make when you’ve had too much social interaction.”

“Am I?” Gyro wasn’t aware he _had_ a face for that situation. Once again, Launchpad was proving to be more perceptive than he seemed. “I was just wondering if that was advice about sex or about life in general.”

“Both.” Launchpad said immediately. His hand drifted down to Gyro’s belt. “You want to keep going?” Gyro nodded, and Launchpad started to kiss him again, deftly working the belt and the zipper with one hand. Gyro wriggled out of his pants and underwear, then Launchpad flipped him onto his back, still kissing him fiercely. His fingers made their way up Gyro’s thighs, gently parting the folds between Gyro’s legs.

“Gosh you’re wet,” Launchpad muttered, eyes twinkling. Gyro’s back arched involuntarily as Launchpad’s thumb made contact with his sensitive nub. “How’s that feel?”

“Really good.” Gyro gasped, hands clenching on the textured fabric of the sofa

“How about this?” Launchpad slipped one finger inside him and Gyro let out a keening moan. 

“Just lay back and enjoy it, ok?”

“Ok.” Gyro said weakly. Launchpad began to thrust his finger in and out while his thumb stroked the clit, moving in a steady rhythm that slowly gained speed. The other hand moved smoothly and gently over Gyro's chest, coming to rest just above his heartbeat. Gyro started breathing in time with the thrusts, bucking his hips slightly as he did. Launchpad was _really_ good at this.

“Would you like some more?”

“More what?” Gyro panted. Launchpad added a second finger. The duck had big hands, too, Gyro realized. Of course, he’d seen Launchpad’s hands hundreds of times before. He _knew_ they were big. He’d just never considered their use in this particular context. Gyro felt stretched, but not uncomfortable. He hazily realized that he almost certainly wouldn’t have been able to take the cock. This felt good, but close to his limit. Then Launchpad curled his fingers on the inside and Gyro suddenly felt all his muscles tense, then release, moving in pleasurable waves and up down his body. 

“There you go. Ride the wave.” Launchpad grinned as Gyro’s walls clenched around him, watching that slender body spasm and twist. As Gyro's body began to settle again. Lauchpad removed his fingers and sucked them clean, keeping his other hand rested on Gyro's chest, feeling the scientist's heartbeat return to normal. He leaned over and scooped Gyro’s body into his arms, lifting him up against his chest. Gyro obediently wrapped his arms around Launchpad’s neck. 

“Where are you taking me?” Gyro’s voice was hazy.

“Bed. Knowing you, you’ve haven’t slept properly in at least a week.” He was right. Gyro had been a stressed and anxious mess all week. Accidentally shooting your boss's niece into space could do that to a person. But his head felt all cloudy now, and Launchpad’s body was warm and soft. Getting himself off never quite managed to quiet his mind in the same way. He allowed himself to be set on his bed, and Launchpad pulled up the blankets around him. 

Gyro reached a hand. “Do you have to go back to the manor?”

Launchpad perched on the bed beside him. “I don’t _have_ to be there until morning, if you’d like me to stay.”

“Please do.” Gyro wrapped his arms needily around Launchpad’s waist, and the larger bird laid down next to him, snuggling close and holding him tight. 

“I’m here for long as you need me.”


End file.
